Subscribers of telecommunication devices, such as mobile phones, are able to use a vast amount of different services, most of them requiring some kind of authentication. The user had to manage with different credentials manually, which can become a considerable nuisance, when the amount of used services grows. Also, this annoyance with the credentials can also create security problems, for example, as the users use the same, weak passwords over and over again for different services. Also, if the service providers should provide all the necessary credentials to the users, it could be very expensive.
A service provider can provide an automated authentication over the network. The automated authentication can be handled by the service provider using credentials within the telecommunication device. The service provider can provide an authentication service for clients and servers that require shared secret based authentication. The telecommunication devices can authenticate themselves to the operator's authentication service using authentication protocols. This can facilitate the authentication process between telecommunication devices and various services, and reduce the aggravation for subscribers.